Child Taken
by Be Your Own Anchor
Summary: when Lux Cassidy was five she was taken from the supermarket,now seven years later she finds out the truth about her life.
1. Chapter 1

Child Taken

Life Unexpected

June 30 2014

(This was inspired by MTV new show was Finding Carter)

Instead of giving Lux up for adoption Cate and Baze raised her, but the nurse still named her.

Laura Rodriguez worked in the newborn center at The Birth Center, on January 18 1993 she was watching the newborns when she got the news that she could never have any kids, well on that day a baby was brought in she was born to two teenage parents and they were going to give her up for adoption but then they decided keep her.

5 years later (Cate p.o.v)

Lux and I were walking around the supermarket getting things ready for the coming week "okay sweetie you stay right while mommy turns around to get some milk and eggs, when I turned back I was expecting to see my little girl but she wasn't there so I dropped the milk and eggs and went screaming for someone to help, no one had seen Lux I talked to the cops and then Baze showed up "what happened?" I looked at everyone "I turned around for a second to get milk and eggs and when I turned around she was gone.

Months had passed and we have yet to hear anything about Lux or who had taken her. Now it has been six years since Lux had gone missing since we had no idea what had happened to her baze and I had three kids.

Lux (seven years later)

My mom and I are very close since we only have each other my dad left before I was born, I have blonde hair and blue eyes and my mom has black hair with grey eyes, I always thought that it was strange that we don't look alike, aren't all children supposed to look like their parent(s)?

I was sitting at the table with my mom we were talking about this weekend and since it was my sixteenth birthday "mom I just want to have cake with you Tasha and Bug," I looked at my mom and wanted to ask her a question I knew that she shouldn't like it "mom why don't you have any pictures of me when I was a baby?" she looked scared and alarmed "when you were four our house caught on fire and destroyed everything."

Later that day our school took a trip to the police station to get our finger prints taken, it has been four hours since we didn't that and I was sitting on bed doing my homework when there was a knock at the door, when I got there my mom was in handcuffs and was crying "Lux Rodriguez can you come with us?" So I followed them to the police station and waited for someone to talk to me "Lux Rodriguez can we talk to you about something?" so I followed them and sat down.


	2. a different life

Child Taken_2

Finding out the truth

Life Unexpected

_Previously on Life Unexpected: when I got there my mom was in handcuffs and was crying "Lux Rodriguez can you come with us?" So I followed them to the police station and waited for someone to talk to me "Lux Rodriguez can we talk to you about something?" so I followed them and sat down._

When I walked into a room the two cops looked at me and had a file "hi Ms. Rodriguez we brought you in her to explain some things to you," I looked at them " what do you have to tell me?" they pushed the file out towards me, so I opened it and saw my picture and a report and an article _"Five year old Lux Cassidy went missing from a local supermarket"_ as I was reading the article and I started having a panic attack " your name is actually Lux Cassidy."

I just looked at them "please tell me that this is a joke?" they looked at me with a sad face " I'm sorry Miss. Cassidy but we are telling you the truth" they looked at each other " we contacted your parents and they are here and they want to meet you" I shrugged my shoulders "sure" I sat in my seat and kept wondering if I was dreaming or if this was a some sick joke, just them a man and a women walked into the room they both had brown hair and brown eyes," Lux these are your parents Cate Cassidy and Nate Bazile" I looked at them "your names are Cate and Nate?"

After a couple of hours they were taking me to their home "you have three sisters" I looked at them and rolled my eyes "so your sisters are Hailey James and Alaina Jade they are both 13 and then there is Aurora Belle she is 6," the rest of the car ride was quiet "so will I be able to get any of my things?" they looked at each other "I think it would be better if you got new things." I sat their starting at them for a while "my whole life is there don't take that away from me.

They drove to the house and you could tell that they were nervous they had pulled into our apartment and they both got off, when I opened the door they saw that my mom has a bunch of eagles, "my mom is obsessed with eagles "while they were looking around I packed my whole room, once we had left I looked back since I already knew that I would never see this place again.

We pulled into a dive way and saw a house and people looking outside " they are your family," when we walked into the house I saw three girls staring at me " Lux these are your sisters" I looked at them,

Hailey needed to brush her hair and get rid of the pimples and she was wearing all black then I looked at the other sister and she was the complete opposite of her sister, she is way too thin and she was giving me and ugly look, then I looked at the little girl she had light brown hair and brown light that were in pigtails and she looked at me and gave me a big smile and I saw that she was missing two of her teeth.

They were all staring at me and looking at me weird, Cate looked at all of us "Lux since we don't have enough room so you're going to have to share a room with one of the girls," none of the girls said anything so I turned to Cate "I will take the sofa," was lying in bed when my phone rang and I looked at  
it and saw that it was my boyfriend bug, "sorry babe I have to go out of town." I threw my phone and fell asleep the next thing I knew I was getting shaken," mom says that we have to get ready for school" so I got up and went to get ready, I came down the stairs and walked to the kitchen " oh Lux I transferred you to West Mont" I turned and looked at her " you should have talked to me before you took me out of my school," I walked to the car and sat in the front seat then Hailey came up to the door " you have to sit in the back."

I turned and looked at her "and why do you say that?" she looked at me and smirked "well my dad says that since I'm the oldest that I get to sit in the front" I looked at her "I'm two years older than you


End file.
